Each syringe comprises a containment cylinder, a plunger engaged in sliding manner in the containment cylinder and a needle screwed onto a threaded open end of the containment cylinder itself.
After the syringe has been used, the needle is unscrewed and the threaded end is sealed by means of a closing plug to allow medical personnel to handle the syringe itself safely.
In order to remove the needle from the syringe, the medical personnel inserts a syringe inside an apparatus comprising a gripping device, which has two jaws movable between a clamping position and a release position of the needle, and is moved under the bias exerted by the medical personnel through the syringe with a roto-translating movement about and along a longitudinal axis of the syringe itself.
The known apparatuses of the type described above have several drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that the removal of the needle implies the presence and manual intervention of medical personnel, who must support the syringe and apply the thrust required to move the gripping device with the mentioned roto-translating movement.